It's All Over
by Phantom1999
Summary: Arthur's slowly dying inside. Ever since his family had died in a car crash in which he survived in. He has turned to things... he should've never gotten into... will Kiku, be there in time to save him? It's all over after all... 1-shot warning: yaoi themed but not actual yaoi, rated T because I am paranoid as fuck. anyway enjoy and review for it may become a 2-shot. 1-shot for now


He sat there; his blond hair covering his face. All the needles beside him. The razorblades. he was depressed. This nostalgia he is feeling... **It will not go away**... After all his younger siblings were in an awful car crash, he was also involved in.

He survived, but they both were in critical condition, their breathing _slow_... and right before his eyes. Their calm easy breathing, _slowed_, and eventually just... **stopped**. And the last thing he had said was that he _hated_ them.  
How can you not be depressed?  
He had built it let the feelings **_fester _**and**_ rot_ **inside him. The blond had turned to things he shouldn't have done. Things he shouldn't have gotten involved in. He wishes to turn back... _but he cannot_.

_"Your bottles' almost empty_" The familiar voice whispered, the tone and the slur of the words imprinted in his mind. He knows it can't go on.

"_Because of you, my mind is always racing." _Another set of words spoken to him. Another needle breaking the skin, the scar has begun sinking in.  
"_And now your trip begins, after it's all over._"  
He knows already, tears streaming down his face, he couldn't stop... _even if he wanted to_.

"_When you're on the edge and falling off, it's going to be all over you._" The voice had come from a friend; the same one telling him all of this out of worry and concern. He had a **crush **on this friend.  
The blond knows he means well, but he doesn't want anyone's help.

"_I know what runs through your blood. You do this all in vain._"  
More words crowd his mind, he slumps away, injecting more than what he should be putting in.

"_And it gets under my skin, when I see you just let go and give in to it._"

His trip is ending, He slowly closes his eyes and a knock comes to the door. It will soon be all over for him. His wrist is bleeding from the slits, blood spilling.  
He's on the edge and falling off. He just sits there, and he heard the door creak open then be slammed closed.  
_It's all over_ for him. He looks over, and sees him in the door way.  
"Arthur-san!"  
The onyx haired friend rushes over too him.  
"You're running out of time... Why Arthur-san, I-I told you to stop." Tears streaming down his face. His cheeks turning crimson due tot the heat in them. He gripped his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. The brown met emerald green. He saw the blonde's dead eyes.  
They were faded.

"I guess I'm too late, because now you're dead inside, and I wonder why It's _not over_ yet." He slumped down into Arthur's chest.  
"You were on the edge and falling off."  
He spoke through tears. He felt a hand wrap around him.  
"I'm sorry. But it's my time. I've dreamed of ending my life to be with my brothers."

"B-but you can change, they wouldn't be proud or approve of you, in this damned state. You_ survived_ for a reason!" he hugged the blond tightly. He hoped for him not do so, but he knew the blond was to stubborn. He heard his voice get more tired. He didn't answer but with  
"Goodbye." He whispered. He wrenched himself from the blond and ran for the phone. He dialed the emergency number, and they hadn't come quickly, but in time.

* * *

"Due to much abuse, Arthur Kirkland, has lost bits of memories and a few of his fantasies have been mixed in. He might remember you, or not. He might think of you as something else. You may visit him, I will be back in 10 minutes to see how he is doing."

He walked in, and saw Arthur reading a book. He looked up.  
"Kiku, you came to visit." He smiled a blush dusting his features. He feels relieved that he remembers him.  
"So how are you?"

Kiku asked as he walked over to the blond, sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed.  
"Where's my hug?" Kiku almost looks at him surprised.  
But smiles and gives him a hug, and the blond gives him a surprise by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kiku removes himself and almost slapped him, then realizes Arthur's fantasies were mixed in.

The blond must have had a crush on him. He smiles at this, for he had a crush on him as well...

"Kiku..."  
"Hai Arthur-san?"  
"Where are my parents and brothers? Wouldn't they visit me? And I don't even know the reason, why I am in here..."  
Kiku's heart stopped, when he heard this, his hands gripping the side of the bed.  
"Arthur-san they aren't here anymore..."  
"Oh, they were already here, but left before I could wakeup?"  
Kiku is about to cry, but nods.  
"Sure Arthur."  
He hugs him, and begins to cry on his shoulder.

* * *

End! I haven't disappeared of the face of the earth. And I hope you enjoyed. This is what I would call a song fic, but not exactly. The song is It's All Over by Three Days Grace. MY favorite band, even though the lead singer had quit.

I had gotten the ending idea from a yullen fic. if you ask I will tell you what it is called, and you might want to watch the anime though if you want to read it, though AU.

any questions? PM me! reviewing is ok. I love review!

I hope you enjoyed! I will be updating My Immortal soon, and I might add another chapter to this one shot and make it a 2-shot if I get enough reviews!  
bye. bye!


End file.
